


the pjo/mcyt crossover you never asked for

by spacegh0stt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Gen, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minecraft, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, bamf dave | technoblade, mentioned kara corvus, mentioned sylvee, the pjo/mcyt au you never asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegh0stt/pseuds/spacegh0stt
Summary: the title basically sums it up, minecraft youtubers go to camp half blood! enjoy haha.- this fic is based of akeiise's animatic "put you in your place".! rated mature because of language !
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 23
Kudos: 179





	1. new arrival

The first thought that went through George’s head was that it was definitely strange entering the camp, or whatever it was. The huge gateway signaling the entrance of the camp looked old but somehow still new and wellkept. He carefully stepped through the entrance to The Big House, that’s at least what Clay told him it was called. It seemed like a type of common room, somewhere people would meet to plan stuff, but nothing official looking. His eyes darted over to Clay as he led him into the room, Clay was the one who found him and brought him here, so he’d grown to really appreciate the taller boy. 

A loud slam from the otherside of the room brought George back to reality, he took a seat and took a quick glance of the camper. He had pink wild hair that looked like it hadn't been tamed for weeks, an orange shirt which displayed the words ‘Camp Half-Blood’, with a red warm-looking coat hanging over his shoulders loosely. The cherry on the top being an elegantly made crown, with jewels of all colours, that was sitting neatly atop his head. He wore an intimidating scowl and gave off a menacing stare as he told everyone to take a seat. George looked over at the other campers, some of them stood out more than others.  
A voice broke the tension in the room. “We have a new arrival.”

George flinched as he could feel the chair next to him move. Clay stood up and gave his full attention to the pink haired boy, “His name is George, we found him during our latest quest.” George hung his head in shame as he looked down on his feet while Clay kept talking. “He was living on the streets, stealing and breaking into abandoned buildings to survive. Can’t say he was that friendly when we found him, but he’s grown on me and he’s a good kid-”

“Please Clay, I’m older than you, don’t use kid” George quipped in, defending his honour. There were a couple of hushed snickers and eye rolls, before Clay started talking again. “What a thanks I get for getting you off the streets…” 

“Clay, focus. We’re not here to flirt.” The pink haired boy reminded the room, staring at Clay, Though there was some amusement dancing in his eyes, “All well Techno, anyways, I’ll show him around the camp for now. Hopefully he’ll get claimed by the end of the day.” George’s eyebrows shot up in confusion and curiosity. 

Claimed?  
What would he get claimed for?

“Your godly parent”  
“What?” George choked out, he looked over at the boy in the front of the room. “Claiming is when your godly parent chooses you, or tells you and everyone who’s kid you are” Techno explained, not bothering to look at George. George could barely process the information before he’s dragged out of his chair by Clay, rushing out of the building. 

“Ok, for now you go in the Hermes cabin. This is just until you’re claimed.”  
George furrowed his eyebrows “But what if I’m not claimed, what if my godly parent doesn’t want me and decides not to claim me?”

Clay looked over at him sadly as he asked the depressing question almost all demigods had had at some point. The answer to it now though, was better than a couple of years ago, when no one was sure if they’d ever been claimed. “You will be claimed and that’s a promise. Ever since the Titan War, a demigod called Percy Jackson made sure that all demigods had to be claimed within days of arriving at camp.”

George was still unsure, looking over at Clay. Neither of the boys seemed that confident, but Clay tried to keep a good mood. “Anyways, let’s go and check out the campgrounds yeah?” George gave a timid nod as Clay gave him a quick tour, showing him the training areas, dining pavilion, the forest and lastly the cabins. All of the cabins were decorated with the different gods and goddesses in mind, though a lot stood empty like Artemis, Zeus and Hera. Lastly, they stopped in front of the Hermes cabin. “Wait here for a minute, I’ll bring someone to introduce you to the cabin and stuff I’ve missed, you two have something in common too.”

Clay opened the door to the cabin and took a careful step in as he called for someone inside. There was a bit of noise and messing about from inside the cabin before there stood a younger looking but equally tall boy next to Clay. He looked excited as he skipped down the steps and eagerly reached out a hand from George to shake. George took it hesitantly as the boy began to speak. 

“Hello! It’s really nice meeting you George, my name's Tommy!” The boy, Tommy, had a british accent exactly like George. It gave George a sense of familiarity, which he appreciated. “I guess I’m really just here to help you around yeah? So let’s just get started right away!” George gave a quick nod and looked over at Clay, slowly retreating towards the Athena cabin. 

“Now Tommy, don’t lose him by talking his ears off yeah? It’s his first day, he could use some friends.” Clay spoke, knowing the boy too well. “Fuck you Clay, you know I’ll do my best.”

Clay smiled “You know this Tommy, it’s Dream to you.” He retaliated as he gave a small chuckle and a wave. Signaling his departure from the scene. George looked back at Tommy, showing more enthusiasm this time.

“Well, where do I begin….” Tommy started


	2. a whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy introduces george to camp!

The cabin system in Camp Half-Blood seemed fair to George; each cabin had a counselor (or leader), there were daily inspections before dinner which kind of result in competitions since there are prizes for those who have the best looking cabin (and other things for the worst looking), and of course there were bedtimes. The bedtimes were a bit strange because if you weren’t in your cabin by 11 pm then the harpies could get you. Strange and scary but good way to keep your campers in their cabins by 11. 

“Okay so I think I’ve told you most of it now, it’s around dinner time so we should get to the dining pavilion. Dinner is around 6 pm everyday, later today there's capture the flag. Usually we have Capture the Flag with the Hunters on friday but they’re off on a quest so it’s the different cabins against each other now. Hermes is on Athena’s team this time, we’re visiting the good old times with Ares versus Athena.” Tommy continued to explain, leading George over to a huge structure, there were greek pillar-like structures with no roof covering it. 

On the pavilion there were a large number of tables, some had a lot of different campers, some had none. The light from the lanterns brightened and warmed up the place under the night sky, it gave the pavilion a natural, comfortable and homey feeling. “You’ll be sitting with us since you haven’t been claimed yet.”

“Ah ok, cool.” George replied uninterested as he spied the pavilion for Clay. Not far from where they were standing stood Clay. He was talking eagerly with a young boy, looking around Tommy’s age. He had brown hair, wore the same orange t-shirt everyone had and was a lot shorter than Clay. After some seconds of staring, the taller boy finally noticed him and started walking towards him, tugging the short brunette along. 

Clay finally got there and was about to speak, but before he could get a word out Tommy interrupted by jumping into the short brunette. “Tubbo! George, this is Tubbo! My best friend- he’s a bitch but my best friend nonetheless.” George chuckled at the crude language of the younger boy as Tubbo looked over at the blonde pretending to be mad, though it was obvious he really cared about Tommy. 

“Yeah, as I was gonna say before Tommy rudely interrupted me. This is Tubbo, my younger brother- well, half-brother but he’s still my sibling. He’s great, probably one of the smartest in the cabin which really says something.” Clay looked over at Tubbo proudly while talking and patted him on the back. Tubbo looked down on his feet shyly, smiling to himself. “Thank you Clay, it’s not as if you’ve said it too many times.” Tubbo replied, Clay rolled his eyes cheekily. “I’ll never stop saying it, because it will never be too many times. Now get back to the tables you two, I’ll catch up with you later.” Clay said as both he and George waved off the two boys.

“They’re good kids” Clay said out of nowhere as he looked back at George, he smiled subtly as he led George to the Hermes table. As they walked over in a comfortable silence, heads started turning and hushed conversations started brewing up as they passed the other cabin tables. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll die down in a couple of days. Everyone gets this kind of treatment when they first come to the camp.” Clay reassured him as they finally arrived at the Hermes table. He looked over at the kids at the table and gave a timid wave as Clay started introducing him. 

The Hermes kids seemed to be studying him, almost like they were profiling him for a crime investigation, taking in every little movement, insecurity and feeling he may express. Then, what seemed like the oldest kid on the table, started talking animatedly, “He seems cool, welcome to our cabin. You’re welcome as long as you’re unclaimed, which may not even be a night but we’ll see how it goes.” George gave a shy smile, glad to be accepted into something so easily. 

“Yeah definitely. I have to go to my own table now, so I’m sure Zak can explain some more about dinner. I’ll get back to you later George. ” Clay stated as he gave George a quick pat on the back, backing off and sneaking passed the massive amounts of tables crowding the dining pavilion. “Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Here, let me explain how dinner works.” 

Zak moved over on the bench to give space for George at the table. “The wood nymphs come around with things like bbq, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese and fresh bread. It’s all healthy, the goblets are also magical so it fills up with whatever you want. It can be anything, but it can’t be alcoholic sadly.” A quick smirk appeared on Zak’s face as he looked around the table and gave cheeky high-fives. He looked back at Zak with a genuine smile, the glow of the lanterns around them making his expression look softer.

“Anyways, the wood nymphs will be here soon. Let’s have a grand time, yeah? It’s your first night.” At that moment, Tommy had sat down at the table opposite him. The smile appearing on his face started growing contagious as all the Hermes cabin started chatting easily and cheerfully. 

The night went on like that. When all the campers finished their dinner, they made their way down to the campfire. An Apollo kid named Wilbur Soot, the same one that was in the Big House earlier that day, had started the singalong. It was a nice evening and as the clock neared 11 pm, everyone scattered to their respective cabins. As the Hermes kids got ready for bed in the cabin, there was a sudden sea green tinted light blaring from the shared bathroom. In the bathroom, George was just brushing his teeth and at that point, washing his face. The poor boy, in a matter of seconds, had the whole cabin crowding around him and staring at something over his head. 

He quickly and efficiently turned around to look at himself in the mirror, immediately noticing the bright obnoxiously green trident floating above his head. His face sagged as the words left his mouth. 

“Shit. Well, this is awkward.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter maybe? @vakyriee  
> also thank u for reading!
> 
> tell me in the comments if i should continue the story!


End file.
